


Legend of Zelda: Twins of Fate

by Belletiger_BT



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass Red, Character Death, Drama, Link and Linkle are twins, Link is the antagonist, Linke is the hero, Nintendo characters in Zelda universe., Other, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletiger_BT/pseuds/Belletiger_BT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Linkle are twins with a close bond, but when an ancient evil kidnaps Link and threatens to break their bond, Linkle must go on a quest to save her brother and the rest of the world with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning. The weather was nice, birds were singing, and everything was at peace. In a simple house somewhere in a simple town, a blond girl was sleeping in her bedroom. Her room was decorated typically for a teenage girl: a lot of stuffed animals, posters of boy bands, and books on the shelf. The girl stirred at the sound of footsteps approaching, then suddenly opened her eyes and jumped away from her bed, just in time as a woman in her thirties with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes landed a punch on the pillow where the girl's head had been barely a second before.

"Mom!! Why can't you wake me up like a normal person?" the blue-eyed girl snapped.

The mother smirked.

"Honey, this is part of your training. If you want to survive in this cruel world, you have to be prepared," the mother said, throwing another punch at her daughter, which the girl avoided.

"I'm going to film school, not to the army! I don't need training!" she snapped.

While mother and daughter battled upstairs, downstairs in the kitchen was a young man with blond hair wearing a white shirt, green jacket, jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes trying to get ready to start the day. He was pouring himself a cup of milk when he heard the commotion upstairs, shouts mingling with the sounds of priceless family heirlooms being smashed to pieces. He sighed in exasperation.

"Not again," he muttered, annoyed, before drinking his milk.

XXX

The warning bell rang as all the students of the local high school were going to their respective classrooms. The blond girl and boy were already sitting at their desks. The girl still looked annoyed.

"Every single morning!" she muttered. "Why can't mom wake me up like a normal person? Better yet! Why can't she wake up you like this more often?"

"It's not that bad, Linkle," the boy responded with a nervous smile  
.  
"You only say that because she's not as hard on you as she is on me, Link!"

The blond teens are Link and Linkle, twins in their senior year of high school. For as long as they could remember, their mother had always been hard on them when it came to their education, especially on Linkle. They don't know who their father is, but they don't really care. They have their mother and their best friends to make up for their missing father.

Their best friends are Red and Lucina. Red was a very unique teen; not because he had beautiful crimson eyes and black hair, but because he was completely silent. He used to talk all the time when they were kids, but he suddenly stopped when they were in middle school. No one knew why. Red still communicates with his friends through body language, sign language, and text messages. He's been a very good friend to the twins since kindergarten, and Red's father is their godfather.

The twins' other friend, Lucina, is the police chief's daughter and Linkle's closest friend, dating back to their first year of pre-school. She has long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. Lucina is the polar opposite of Red; she loves to talk, especially to Linkle about boys, bands, and romances. It looked like she had at least one of these subjects on her mind as she entered the classroom and quickly took her usual seat behind Linkle, and the blond girl was sure she knew why: Everybody was eager because the school would be hosting prom in a few days and the seniors were all very excited about this final milestone before graduation.

"Hey Linkle," Lucina called behind her. "Who's gonna be your date to the prom?"

Linkle gave her a happy smile and answered that it would be Pit. Lucina raised an eyebrow at this news, both amused and surprised. She knew Pit had had a crush on Linkle for quite some time, but he'd always been too shy to talk to her. She was happy for them. She knew Pit was a good guy and she was sure he would show Linkle a good time at the prom since it would only be a few weeks before they all went their separate ways and headed off to college.

Prom would be the twins' last real chance to hang out together. Link had decided to go to a medical school in New York because he loves helping people and wants to be a doctor to help others as much as he can. Linkle couldn't say she really understood how he felt; personally, she couldn't stand the sight of blood. Instead, she had a great passion for movies and cinema, and that had lead her to decide to go to film school in Los Angeles to be a film maker. She was happy that Lucina would be going to the same city as her, even if she planned to go to a different college. But lately Linkle had been getting the odd feeling that fate has something very different in store for her and she felt like she wasn't going to like it.

XXX

In the inky darkness of an unknown dimension, a shadowy figure was sitting on a silver and black throne, looking out at his minions.  
"Have you found the reincarnation of the Hero of Legend?" he growled.

"Yes, sir," said one of the minions. He looked like a human crossed with a boar in armor. "Our Wizzrobes discovered that the hero is actually in another dimension."

Then, a small Wizzrobe dressed in blue stepped forward and used his magic to show his leader an image of Link and Linkle at the prom. The shadowy man frowned at the sight of the blond man.  
"Bring him to my dominion," the shadowy man ordered. "It seems he has no combat experience. We need to use this opportunity before he becomes a problem!"

"Yes, sir!"

XXX

Link and Linkle's mother was in her room drinking her tea in bed when the cup suddenly cracked. The older woman's eyes widened in horror.

"This is a bad omen."

XXX

Back at the school, the prom had already begun, and everybody was having a good time. On the stage, Link was playing a guitar, Red was playing bass, Lucina was playing a keyboard, and Lucina's cousin Owain was the drummer. Link frowned at the sight of his sister Linkle dancing with a boy from their class. He really wanted to push that boy away from his dear sister. The only reason he didn't was because Red was giving him his infamous death stare.

Even if Red didn't use his voice, his eyes were more than enough to convey the message: "Don't even think about it." Link pouted in response.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Linkle was dancing with her date, Pit. Pit was a very sweet boy who'd had a crush on Linkle since their first year of school together, and he was very happy when his crush had accepted his invitation to go to the prom together. Admittedly, Pit started the night feeling nervous that he'd do something to embarrass himself when they got out on the dance floor together, but as the evening wore on and nothing bad happened, Pit started to relax and gain some confidence.

Feeling particularly bold in one moment, Pit lead Linkle into a twirl, caught her, and muttered playfully, "You look so beautiful in that dress, Linkle." Linkle blushed a little bit at the unexpected compliment.

"Thanks," she smiled. Linkle was wearing a floor length dark green dress with an open back and white gloves.

Even though she didn't return Pit's feelings, they still continued to be friends, but Pit still held out hope that someday Linkle would return his feelings for her.

Linkle was happy. The night was perfect; everybody was having a great time. As she kept dancing, she blinked in confusion when she caught sight of her mother entering to the gym. On stage, Link's guitar playing faltered to a stop as their mother looked around with a concerned expression on her face before finally locking eyes with Linkle.

"Mom?"

Suddenly, the whole gym started to shake. Everyone fell to the floor as the shaking grew stronger and caused pieces of tile to fall from the ceiling to the floor, almost hitting several people. The students were crying in fear, not knowing what was happening.

XXX  
Outside of the school, bystanders were shocked to see the high school become encased in a dark energy field before the whole building vanished into thin air, leaving a giant crater behind.

XXX

When the shaking finally subsided, Linkle opened her eyes and gasped in horror when she saw that everyone in the auditorium was trapped inside of crystals, including Red, Lucina, Pit, and Link. She found herself unable to move and looked down to find that she was also trapped inside a crystal.  
"W-what's going on...?"

Then, she saw her mother using a large, two-handed sword to fight with some monster that looked like a huge werewolf wearing armor. Linkle didn't understand what was happening; she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see that her mother was simultaneously pissed and panicked.

"I won't allow you to take these children to your dark lord, demon!" shouted Linkle's mother.

"You can't stop the King of Darkness, Sheikah!" shouted the demon dog. "We already have the Hero of Legend in our grasp!"

Linkle's mother turned around and saw Link being taken away to a portal by several Wizzrobes in green. She tried to rush to stop them, but the demon dog used this distraction to stab her from behind. Linkle could see the blade coming out of her mother's chest.

"Like I said, Sheikah bitch, you can't stop our king," he muttered into her ear as he removed his sword from her body.

"L-Link..." she said before she fell to the floor, a pool of blood quickly forming around her body. The last sight to fill her vision before everything went black was Link being taken away.

Linkle couldn't believe what she just saw; her mother, her dear mother, had just been murdered right in front of her. The demon dog looked confused. Was it just his imagination, or had one of the sealed humans just moved? No, that was impossible; all the prisoners of the crystal cages had their movements completely restrained. However, when he got closer, he could see one of the girls he'd sealed away starting to move.

"Mother... mother... Mother!"

Suddenly a mark appeared on Linkle's hand and glowed in a bright golden light. The light was so intense that it blinded everyone in the room, even throwing the demon dog away, slamming him hard agaist the wall. The light was strong enough to vaporize the weakest demons in the room. But the biggest shock to the demons was that the crystal broke into several pieces; Linkle had just freed herself from the prison.

The dog demon could not believe what he saw. "Th-that's impossible! No one could free themselves from one of the crystal cages!"

That's when he saw the golden mark on her hand: the mark of the Triforce of Courage.

"The girl is the real Hero of Legend!" cried the dog demon. "Get her!!"

A bunch of Wizzrobes appeared in the air, but before any of them could touch Linkle, the sound of gunshots rang through the air. Each Wizzrobe turned to ash as they were struck by bullets. The demon dog and Linkle turned their heads toward the direction the gunshots had come from and saw Red with two small pistols in his hands.

"Red!" Linkle cried in relief.

The demon dog growled in irritation; the power of the Triforce had set Red free from his crystal, as well.

Red wasn't the only one freed from his crystal prison, either; Lucina had been released, as well. Unlike Red, who wore a look of murderous intent on his face, Lucina was totally terrified. She had no idea what was happening around her. And since when did Red have guns?

"Linkle, what's going on here?!" the blue-haired girl cried out.

The demon dog growled. This couldn't be happening! Why did this girl have a piece of the Triforce? He cried out in frustration and rushed to attack Linkle; however, despite her petite appearance, Linkle was able to lift the demon dog, who was triple her size, and throw him away from her. She rushed to her mother and placed a hand on her back. To her surprise, she could feel a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was definitely real. Her mother was alive!

"Red, Lucina! We have to get out of here!!" Linkle yelled.

She didn't need to say it twice. Soon, the trio was running through the hallways toward the front exit. The demon dog growled as his eyes glowed red with fury.

"Get them! Do not let them to escape, especially the blond girl!!"

A bunch of creatures started to chase after Linkle and her group. Lucina whined as Linkle kicked off her slippers so that she could run faster.

"Linkle! What the heck is going on here?!" Lucina cried out again. She cried even more when she saw a group of monsters in hot pursuit.

"Red! Do you have anything that can stop those monsters?" Linkle asked.

Red reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and fished out a small grenade. Red used his teeth to tug off the pin and threw the rest in the direction of the monsters.

Bang!

The monsters burst into clouds of smoke from the impact of the explosion. Lucina decided in that moment that she would have to remember to ask Red how he got a grenade and why he had it with him at their senior prom later, when they weren't running for their lives.

Linkle and her friends kept running, Lucina cried out with joy when the exit of the campus finally came into view, but when they pushed through the door, they were surprised to find that the school was suspended in midair... and they had managed to run several steps away from the building before they noticed this. They screamed when gravity finally pulled them toward the ground, but luckily they fell right into a lake, softening the fall. Linkle swam to the water's surface first, still holding her mother in her arms.

"Red, Lucina, are you alright?!" Linkle yelled worriedly, looking for her friends.

Linkle was relieved when she saw Red and Lucina emerge as well, perfectly safe. When they looked around, they were nowhere near the school grounds anymore. They were now in the middle of a lush, green forest and there were no monsters in sight. Before they could question the unexpected change in scenery, Linkle heard her mother moan in pain.

"Guys! My mother is hurt! I need your help!"

XXX  
The demon dog quivered in fear as he kneeled before his master's throne. He didn't dare meet the king's eyes because he knew the man didn't tolerate any kind of failure. He was well aware that he'd most likely be killed by his leader for his mistakes.

"I really should kill you for letting the girl escaping from you, but I won't... for now." Then, the dark king placed his hand on the crystal which had Link sealed inside. "This misunderstanding can be useful to us. Even though this child is not the reincarnated hero, he still has his bloodline."

The demon dog was relieved that he wouldn't be killed by his master, but he was still furious that a girl-- a weak, small girl-- had beaten him. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"You will pay for my disgrace, Hero of Legend!" He promised himself he would make the girl pay for his failure to his master and the disgrace to his honor.

XXX

Linkle's eyes widened in horror when she saw the damage her mother had taken from fighting that demon dog. Blood... There was so much blood, everywhere, all of it gushing from a hole in her mother's chest. Lucina had to rush to the nearest tree to vomit; she had never seen so much blood in her life. Red was also shocked; any normal person would have died from this kind of damage a long time ago, but Linkle's mother was still breathing. However, Red knew she wouldn't be alive for much longer.

"L-Linkle..." her mother grabbed Linkle's arm as she coughed up blood.

"Mother, don't talk!" she cried. " We... we'll get help! Just hold on!!"

Linkle knew she was being naïve; there was no way her mother would live long enough for them to get any help. And her mother knew this, as well.

"T-There's no time, Linkle. You need to know the truth, your fate..." she tightened her grip on Linkle's right arm.

"M-My fate?"

Her mother started to explain her real name was Impa and not Delia Greenleaf. She was a royal guard to Hyrule's Royal Family. In the past, she was a friend of Link and Linkle's real mother and the one who carried on the hero's bloodline. Impa also told her that their home village was attacked by monsters, who killed her mother shortly after she gave birth to the twins. Impa saved them from the monsters and ran away with them to a safe place. She knew the King of Darkness wanted to kill the new Hero of Legend before he could become a problem, which was the reason why Impa took them to another dimension, the Earth Realm, away from the Dark King's influence.  
"I.. I admit, at first I thought it was Link who was the hero. All the past heroes were men, after all. But when I saw the mark of the Triforce appear on you... after you defended Lucina from a bully when you were a little girl, I knew... You are the Hero of this era... I was going to tell you after the prom, but... the Dark King's army made their move... All I wanted was to give you one more night to be a normal girl..." Impa paused to cough up more blood, and her vision started to blur. She needed to hurry. "Linkle, find Princess Zelda at Hyrule Castle... She will help you through your journey..."

Impa's body went limp, and she took her last breath. Linke started to shake her mother's body, begging her not to leave her. But Linkle knew it was useless; her mother was death. Her mother's body glowed a deep shade of violet and slowly faded into glittering sparkles, being taken by the wind. A howl of pain and anguish echoed through the forest.

"MOTHER!!!!"

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle and her friends meet Malon.

It was a very long night. Fortunately, Linkle, Red, and Lucina had found a hollow tree to take shelter in for the night, but none of them slept well. And who could blame them? First, they were kidnapped by a bunch of monsters and taken to another world; then, Linkle's mother, Impa, passed away due to the deep wounds she'd received from fighting an armored canine monster, but not before revealing the truth about Linkle's origins and why things had turned out the way they did. It was a lot to take in all at once.

Lucina looked concerned when she saw Linkle's current state; she was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs and hiding her face in her knees. She looked like hell, but of course she was like that; her mother was dead and they had no idea what had happened to her brother. Lucina wanted to say something to make her friend feel better, but she wasn't sure what exactly it should be; she'd never been good at comforting people. But Red was.

Red sat down beside his blond friend, saying nothing, and placed his arm around her. Linkle blinked and looked up at Red. The young man only gave her a very soft and sad smile. They exchanged looks for a moment before Linkle returned the smile.

"Thanks, Red. I feel a little better now," Linkle said softly.

Red helped Linkle to her feet, and they were finally ready to move on. Linkle asked what they should do from that point.

Lucina thought about it for a moment, then finally answered,"Well, your mother said we should go to Hyrule Castle to see... What was her name? 'Princess Zelda,' or something? She said this Zelda person can help us."

"You're right," Linkle said, folding her arms, "but how will we find this castle? We have no idea where it is; we don't even know where we are now."

Red tapped her shoulder to gain her attention. His hands quickly moved as he signed to her. Luckily, Lucina knew sign language and understood what Red was saying. 

"We just have to look around."

They sighed. They didn't have any choice but to look around and find someone who could give them directions and hopefully a map, as well. Linkle hoped it would be enough to help them rescue her brother and everyone else from their school.

XXX  
Chief Chrom was not having a good morning; in fact, he was having a downright terrible morning. He'd been skeptical at first when he got a phone call saying that his daughter's school had vanished into thin air, but when he arrived on the scene, he'd only found a huge crater in place of his daughter's school. He tried to call his daughter's phone several times, but it went straight to voicemail every time. To make matters worse, his daughter wasn't the only one missing; her whole class was gone, too. When he wasn't trying to call his daughter, his phone was blowing up with calls from the students' parents, hoping he had some news about their children's whereabouts. Chrom eventually had to turn off his cellphone because the flood of calls from all those other parents was driving him crazy. That didn't stop the constant ringing of his office phone, though, and as it continued to ring as it had all morning, Chrom allowed himself a single world weary sigh, feeling incredibly stressed out by the situation he found himself in. Then, he saw the door of his office opening.

"Chrom? May I can come in?" asked a man with white hair.

"Please, Robin, tell me you have something," he begged.

Robin was Chrom's best friend and Lucina's godfather. And he was also the best detective from his unit.

"Actually, I do. But I think it's better if I just show you."

Robin had found security camera footage from a local business across the street from the school. He popped the tape into the built in VCR on the now-ancient television in the chief's office, and the video showed a clear image of the school's entrance. The two officers saw a familiar figure running toward the school.

"Is that Delia Greenleaf?" Chrom asked, surprised.

Robin nodded to him. It was her, all right: the mother of the Greenleaf twins, and the bodyguard of one of the most influential men in town. As they continued to watch the security footage, they saw the school become encased in some kind of energy field before vanishing into thin air. Chrom couldn't believe what he just saw.

"What do you think about this, Chrom?"

Chrom frowned as he got up from his chair and threw on his coat.

"I think we should visit Giovanni Rosso. If his bodyguard is involved in this, it's likely he knows something about what happened to the school and the missing students."

XXX  
Linkle, Red, and Lucina were still walking. It had taken them an hour to find their way out of the woods, and now they were on a lonely dirt road in the middle of a seemingly endless green field, hoping it would take them to someone who could help them find Hyrule Castle, if not just take them to Hyrule Castle itself. Linkle and Lucina were feeling uncomfortable because they were dirty and still wearing their prom dresses, which were torn and frayed in several places and little more than fancy rags now.

Linkle kept staring at the back of her hand. There was no trace of the odd triangle mark that had glowed with bright, golden light and helped set her free from her crystal prison. The same light had set Red and Lucina free, too, but her brother and everyone else from their class hadn't been so lucky. Linkle hoped this Princess Zelda character could help them.

With Linkle lost in thought and Red as mute as ever, their journey was incredibly quiet, which Lucina did not like. She decided to break the silence between them.

"So, Red, since when do you use weapons?" Lucina asked, looking at her red-eyed companion. "I know those weapons came handy against those monsters, but why do you have them? You're not doing anything illegal back home, are you?" She really hoped he wasn't up to anything illegal, since her father was the police chief.

Red wasn't sure how to answer, especially knowing her father's job. He looked to Linkle for help, but the blond girl told him it was best for Lucina to know. Red sighed in defeat, knowing Linkle was right, so he decided to let Linkle answer Lucina's question.

"You see, Lucina, you know Red's father, Mr. Giovanni Rosso?" Lucina nodded. She knew Giovanni Rosso; she'd only met him once when he was called into their school because Red got involved in a fight with another boy named Green Oak, but she'd heard enough about him to know the man was not someone to be taken lightly. "Red's father is a mafia boss."

Lucina paused; did her friend just say mafia? She looked at Red, but his expression was blank. Linkle told Lucina she and her brother knew Red's father was in the mafia because their mother had been Giovanni's bodyguard, while the mafia boss himself was their godfather. Lucina was struck speechless by this revelation. Did her father know about this?

"Mother trained the three of us very hard so we'd learn to defend ourselves, but after Red was kidnapped by one of Giovanni's rivals when we were ten, he decided to learn how to be a hitman because he doesn't want to be used against his family again."

Lucina remained silent. She remembered when Red was kidnapped because her father had been involved with that case. It was after they finally got him back that Red stopped speaking. Red became a silent person after the kidnapping. 

And she even remembered seeing on the news that Red's captor was brutally slaughtered in prison not long after he arrived. No one had known at the time who killed the man, but now that Lucina knew the truth about Red's family, she had a sneaking suspicion that his father had something to do with it. 

"Hey, guys, I think I see something," Linkle said, after seeing something in the distance.

The three friends broke into a run, and in no time they reached the entrance of some kind of ranch. They tried to read the sign hanging overhead, but the writing was alien to them. The trio hesitated; if they couldn't read the language, would they even be able to speak it? They'd be finding out soon enough; they still needed directions, after all. They decided to enter the ranch.

"Hello?" Linkle called. "Is anyone here?"

No one answered. Lucina wondered if the ranch was empty. When she was about to say as much, they were taken by surprised when, out of nowhere, a small red foal approached them from behind and headbutted Linkle in her back, shoving her forward hard enough to fall into the mud.

"Linkle!" Lucina cried out in surprise.

She was about to help her blond friend up when she felt something grab her dress. It was another foal. The black foal tugged Lucina's dress hard enough to rip it, exposing Lucina's panties. Lucina yelped, quickly turning red from embarrassment as she tried to hide them from view.

Red's expression was neutral as he turned around instinctively to find a third foal, who was only a few steps away and clearly about to try to prank him, too. The white foal quivered in fear when Red glared at her. In the young horse's eyes, she wasn't seeing a young boy; instead, he was an angry wolf with eyes like fire.

"EPONA, MARTH, GALLOP!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!!" a young girl with red hair cried out, furious. As she got closer, the three high schoolers could see that she was wearing a white dress with blue markings around the sleeves and bottom hem and a yellow ascot with a strange brooch in the center.

The foals gulped at the sight of her and ran off. The girl tried to stop them, but it was all in vain; the little devils were too fast for her. Out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw Lucina and Linkle. She turned red in embarrassment at the sight of their sorry state.

"I am so sorry!!!" she bowed in apology.

The girl introduced herself as Malon, the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. She was so embarrassed over what her foals did to them, she decided to give them new clothes as a way to apologize to the trio.

Red was now wearing a red tunic, white pants, leather boots, and leather gauntlets. He couldn't say he was a fan of the outfit; it wasn't very striking to him. He was just glad his little brother wasn't there, or else he would laugh at him to no end.

Lucina, meanwhile, was now wearing a blue tunic, black pants, blue boots, gloves, and a cape. She kind of felt like she was wearing one of those medieval oufits from an RPG. Unlike Red, she felt good in her new outfit.

And then there was Linkle, who was now wearing a green hooded cape, white blouse, brown skirt, leather thigh-high boots, and gloves. For some reason, she felt... right in her new outfit.

"Once again, I want to apologize for what my foals did to you," Malon said to them once they were done changing. "They are young, but mean no harm. They were just..."

"They're just a handful, aren't they?" Linkle said.

Poor Malon nodded, feeling even more embarrassed at the admission. Her foals, Epona, Gallop, and Marth, were three little troublemakers who always got into mischief when new people came to her ranch. She honestly didn't know what to do with them.

Linkle asked if she knew where Hyrule Castle was. Malon blinked, surprised, as she told them she knew where the castle was. In fact, she was preparing her wagon to go there because she needed to sell some of her merchandise since they were hosting a festival in the nearby town.

"You know what? I can take you there. I could use the company. My father needs to stay here to take care of the horses, and I didn't want to go to the castle alone."

The trio smiled. It was their lucky day!

XXX

Link moaned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was seeing his mother suddenly crash their prom, and then everything became dark. 

"Where am I?" Link wondered aloud.

When he got to his feet, he gasped in horror at the sight that greeted him: it was Pit, unconscious and trapped inside a purple crystal. Link was terrified, taking an involuntary step backwards. His back touched something behind him, and when he turned to look at it he saw another familiar face. This time it was Green Oak, and just like Pit, he was also trapped inside of a purple crystal. They were not the only ones trapped. Link whirled around and found that everyone at the prom, including the teachers, were each trapped inside of their own personal crystal prisons.   
"W-What's going on here?" Link was terrified, breaking out in a cold sweat. Then, he panicked when he realized that if the rest of his classmates were trapped in those evil crystals, Linkle must be, as well.

"Linkle!"

Link started to look for his sister, and found his panic increasing even more when he couldn't find his dear sister anywhere among the hundred or so crystal cages. He called out to her several times, but it was ultimately in vain. There was no sign of her.

"Linkle.." Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he slid to the floor of his own prison in defeat. He was scared-- very scared. He didn't know what was going on or why everyone was trapped in those crystals, and for all he knew, his twin had been killed and he couldn't do anything to save her.

"Worried about your dear, sweet sister?" a demonic voice cooed suddenly, startling Link. He stood again and looked around to find the origin of that voice, but all he saw were his trapped classmates and teachers, all still unconscious. He heard a chuckle arise from the surrounding darkness.

"I see now... You love her so much, you want to keep her all to yourself. I can feel your desires."

Link gritted his teeth, furious. How dare this mysterious voice accuse him of such a thing! He loved his sister, sure, but not like that! He only heard the voice chuckle even more.

"You sweet, foolish boy. I know how you really feel; I can see all your memories. I can see your fears and, of course, your desires," the dark voice chuckled again. "I can understand you. And... I can help you get what you desire most."

Link was terrified as he felt a great pain in his head. He fell to his knees, holding his head as the pain intensified. He'd never felt so much pain in his life. His pain was so great, he didn't even notice the inky shadow turning his normally blond hair a sinister black.

"AAAAARRRGH!!!!"

XXXX

Linkle immediately sat up, pulling herself up from a terrifying nightmare. Her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"Linkle, are you okay?" Lucina asked in concern. The blond girl nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lu. It was just a nightmare."

It had been a couple of hours since they left the ranch. Lucina and Linkle were in the back of the carriage, while Red was in the driver's seat with Malon. While she said she was fine, Linkle was actually anything but; that nightmare had looked so real, and she swore she could feel that Link was in pain. She hoped she'd be able to save him and everyone else from their class.  
"Here we are!" Malon cried out joyously, jolting Linkle from her thoughts. "Hyrule Castle Town! From here, you can see the castle!"  
Linkle, Lucina, and Red looked before them at the sight of Hyrule Castle. It was huge and majestic, towering over everything else around it. This was the place where they would meet Princess Zelda.

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did, especially the ranch scenes. A little trivia, for those who don't know: Gallop is Rapidash's (a Pokémon that's basically a fire unicorn from the first gen games) Japanese name. And "Rosso," Red and Giovanni's last name, means red in Italian, which is fitting for Giovanni because the Italian origin of his name might be a play on his resemblance to a mafia boss. Yeah, I made Red and Giovanni father and son in this story. Remember to leave a review, please! Your opinion is important, and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Next chapter: The Trio meets Princess Zelda.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meet Princess Zelda

Twins of Fate

Chapter 3

  
  


Linkle, Red, and Lucina were amazed by how big Hyrule Castle Town's market was. The group felt like they were in one of those thematic fairs from their world; the streets were packed with people, all milling about between the many stands filled with all kinds of merchandise for sale. Looking around, they quickly noticed that everyone in the market had long pointed ears, like they were elves. Hyrule Castle loomed over them in the distance; it was so huge they felt they were closer to it.

  
  


"Now, guys, we have to stay together," Lucina commented. "We don't need anyone getting lost, especially you, Linkle. God knows how terrible your sense of direction is."

  
  


But when they turned around, Linkle was already gone. Red and Lucina sweatdropped. If past experiences losing the blond at the fair were any indication, it would probably take hours for them to find their missing friend in that huge crowd. Sighing in defeat, the duo began the hunt for their friend, unaware that just a few steps away there were some soldiers talking to each other, on the hunt for a missing person of their own.

  
  


Meanwhile, Linkle was looking around in an attempt to find her friends. She whined; why did she always get lost at markets and fairs? When she couldn't find Lucina and Red at a glance, she turned her sights onto their original destination, Hyrule Castle. Maybe if she went to the castle, she would find Lucina and Red there. It was worth a shot, at least; with a nervous gulp, the girl set off for the castle, continuing to look around in case she managed to locate her friends while she was still in the market. She was so distracted she accidentally bumped into someone, causing this person's stuff to fall to the ground.

  
  


"I am so sorry!" Linkle kneeled to gather the stranger's things. "I didn't look where I was going."

  
  


"That's alright, dear. You didn't mean any harm," said the person, kneeling in front of Linkle.

  
  


That's when their eyes met for the first time. Linkle could see the person she'd bumped into was an elderly woman with white hair tied in a messy bum, wearing a simple dark pink dress with a magenta cape and hood. And she had a pair of beautiful green eyes; Linkle could see the wisdom in this older woman's eyes when she gazed into them.

  
  


"Sorry to bother you, my dear, but could you help this old woman get this stuff to the orphanage?" she asked. "Today is the birthday of a very special child."

  
  


Linkle wasn't sure what to answer; on the one hand, she really needed to go to Hyrule Castle to see if she could find her friends there, but on the other hand, she didn't want to leave an old lady to carry all of that stuff around by herself. Her mother didn't raise her to ignore a person in need. Ultimately, Linkle sighed in defeat, holding her arms out to accept a bag as the old lady clapped her hands in delight. They didn't notice that people were giving them funny looks.

  
  


At the orphanage, they were greeted by a bunch of kids. Linkle could hear a crowd of kids yelling "Auntie Zee!" before they hugged the elder woman. Linkle grinned down at her. The old woman, whom she now knew was called Auntie Zee, grinned back, blushing at all the commotion.

  
  


"Now now, children, settle down. Where is the birthday boy?"

  
  


A little boy wearing a green outfit showed up out of nowhere, hugging the elder.

  
  


"Auntie Zee! You came!!" he smiled.

  
  


"Of course I did, Gully. You're the birthday boy, after all," she replied with a smile.

  
  


Then, the boy saw Linkle. "Who's that, Auntie Zee?"

  
  


Now all of the children were aware of Linkle's presence. Linkle introduced herself to the children. The children all thought that she was pretty, even if her ears were oddly short. Gully only looked at her with a strange look on his face that Linkle didn't think she liked.

  
  


"You know, you're pretty," Gully finally said with a bright smile, causing Linkle to blush a little. Maybe the kid hadn't been looking in the way she'd imagined. "Sure, you have a flat chest and weird ears, but you're still pretty."

  
  


Now, Linkle was red for a very different reason, and she smacked Gully across the back of the head in embarrassment. The children laughed as Auntie Zee sighed, muttering, "You deserved it, Gully."

  
  


The party was simple but amusing. Linkle, having experience with some party games, suggested the kids play games from her world like pin the tail on the donkey and bobbing for apples. The children had never heard of any of those games, but after playing them, they were having the time of their lives. The party kind of reminded Linkle of the birthday parties she and Link had as children. Thinking of her brother and mother made Linkle a bit sad. Auntie Zee noticed this and looked at Linkle with concern in her eyes.

  
  


"Do you feel well, my child?" Auntie Zee asked.

  
  


"Sorry, but I really have to go now," Linkle said softly. "My friends must be looking for me, and we need to go to the castle to see Princess Zelda."

  
  


"Oh, I see," Auntie Zee said softly. "I'll take you there. Since you helped me with the children, I'll introduce you to the princess." She smirked at the surprised look on Linkle's face.

  
  


"Really?" Linkle blinked in confusion. "You can do that? How?"

  
  


"I have some connections at the castle," Auntie Zee smiled like a mischievous fox, making Linkle sweatdrop. She knew from experience that when a person smiled like that, it meant trouble.

  
  


XXX

While they were walking around town, Auntie Zee was kind enough to give Linkle a quick tour on the way to the castle. She saw a weapon shop (she was sure Red would be interested in it), book shops, and a bakery, and she even learned about the currency of that world. She thought it was weird that they used gems as money instead of coins or anything like the money in an RPG. When they were almost to the castle, something caught Linkle's attention. It was a huge statue of a man with a shield on one arm and a sword in the other, pointed toward the sky. For some strange reason, the statue looked eerily similar to her brother, and she got the weird sense that she'd seen that sword somewhere before.

  
  


"This statue is interesting, isn't it, my dear?" Auntie Zee asked. Linkle couldn't take her eyes off it. "It was designed based on the hero who saved Hyrule two hundred years ago."

  
  


"Hero?" Linkle asked, involuntarily touching her right hand.

  
  


Auntie Zee explained the legend of the hero chosen by the Golden Goddesses themselves whenever Hyrule found itself in peril. The hero was the only person who could hold the Triforce of Courage and face whatever evil threatened the kingdom with the legendary blade, the Master Sword-- the only weapon that can slay evil and return it to the Dark Realm. Even though this was the first time Linkle had ever heard that legend, something about it seemed very familiar to her, especially the story behind the sword.

  
  


"LINKLE!!!"

  
  


Linkle gulped as she spun around to find Lucina and Red panting and looking at her very angrily. Lucina grabbed both of Linkle's shoulders and started to shake her like a ragdoll.

  
  


"Do you have any idea how long we were looking for you in this town?!" Lucina exclaimed angrily. "Three freaking hours!! I told you we should stay together because you have the worst sense of direction ever!!"

  
  


"S-Sorry!!" Linkle cried, starting to get dizzy. "Red, help meeee!!"

  
  


Red didn't do anything because he knew Linkle deserved it. It called to mind a memory of their childhood; they were at the zoo with Lucina's family, and somehow Linkle got herself lost. It took five hours to find Linkle and when they did, they discovered that she'd somehow ended up in the lion enclosure. To everyone's shock, the lionesses treated Linkle like she was one of their little cubs. Linkle was grounded for two weeks after almost giving everyone involved a heart attack. Red shook his head with a sigh, and when he looked up again, he finally noticed Auntie Zee's presence for the first time. The elder smiled warmly at the red-eyed youth. Red raised an eyebrow, confused. He hadn't felt her presence a moment ago.

  
  


"Now now, child. Stop shaking your friend like this. She's getting dizzy," Auntie Zee finally admonished, smiling.

  
  


Lucina stopped shaking the poor girl and looked at the elderly woman. She smiled nervously and chuckled out of embarrassment, letting Linkle go. The elder let out a chuckle of her own, then turned at the sound of two soldiers heading their way. Before the three teenagers could even react, the soldiers were hugging the old woman and crying.

  
  


"Your majesty, we finally found you!!!" one of them cried.

  
  


"Please, tell us where you're going before you leave the castle next time! Everyone was worried sick about you!!" the other cried.

  
  


The elder smiled and patted the soldiers' heads, trying to comfort them and apologizing for once again leaving the castle without telling anyone where she was going. The trio looked at Auntie Zee with obvious confusion on their faces. The elderly woman only smiled.

  
  


"Sorry, I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I am Zelda, the reigning queen of Hyrule."

  
  


Linkle's, Red's, and Lucina's jaws dropped at this revelation. This old woman was the one they were looking for?

  
  


XXX

At the castle, Queen Zelda was now wearing more regal attire while her granddaughter (also named Zelda), an eleven-year-old princess with blond hair, green eyes, and a fancy pink dress gave her grandmother a very reproving look. From what the trio had learned, the queen had a bad habit of leaving the castle without telling anyone where she was going, causing the soldiers no shortage of headaches as they struggled to find her. They never thought they would meet such a carefree queen.

  
  


"Hohoho, I told you I had connections at the castle, didn't I?" Queen Zelda asked.

  
  


Linkle couldn't help but sweatdrop at this declaration.

  
  


"Er... You never told me you were the queen herself..." Linkle said, making the queen laugh even more. Indeed, she was just like a mischievous fox.

  
  


"Gramma....really?" Princess Zelda groaned, facepalming. "You shouldn't leave the castle without telling anyone. At the very least, couldn't you take one of the soldiers with you?"

  
  


"And ruin my fun? No way!" the queen declared. "Besides, the soldiers would scare the children at the orphanage."

  
  


Linkle, Red, and Lucina watched grandmother and granddaughter argue with each other in stunned silence; the queen had that mischievous fox look printed all over her face while the princess's face held an expression of annoyance. While they argued, Red quickly signed, asking Linkle if it was the queen her mother had wanted her to meet. Linkle wasn't entirely sure. While the little princess looked rather mature for her age, the queen acted like a child. She wasn't sure which Zelda she was supposed to meet, and as the two fought, she didn't know what to say.

  
  


"Well, Impa said a Zelda can help us," muttered Lucina. " I doubt it's the princess, so it must be the queen, even if she is a weirdo."

  
  


But the queen had good hearing and she heard what Lucina said. She looked at them with a shocked expression.

  
  


"Wait, did you say Impa?" she asked. Linkle only nodded to her. "So that means you're one of the twins she took to another realm... but how can that be possible? I haven't seen Impa for sixty years, and yet you do not look more than eighteen...."

  
  


Everyone was shocked by this declaration. It had been sixty years since Impa took Link and Linkle to their world, but somehow the twins were only eighteen. Red signed, saying it was possible that time between Hyrule and Earth flowed differently. Linkle translated what Red said to the queen and the princess.

  
  


Linkle went on to explain everything she knew about the events that had taken place at their prom: how her mother was killed by an armored canine monster and how a golden mark showed up on her hand and helped her, Lucina, and Red escape from the monsters. The queen asked Linkle to show her her hand. When the queen held it, the mark of the Triforce once again glowed on Linkle's hand.

  
  


"Gramma... this is..." Princess Zelda started, unable to believe what she was seeing.

  
  


"It is," Queen Zelda gently took her granddaughter's hand, and the same mark appeared there, as well.

  
  


"It's the same mark...." Lucina whispered. "But what's the meaning of this?"

  
  


Queen Zelda explained that those symbols were the mark of the bearers of the Triforce. Linkle had the Triforce of Courage, while Princess Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom. Queen Zelda told them about the the legend of the Triforce; the Triforce was a sacred golden relic left behind by the Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, when they finished creating the realm, which came to be known as Hyrule. The Goddess Hylia was tasked with the protection of this world and the Triforce.The Triforce consisted of three pieces: the Triforce of Power is always depicted as the top piece, the Triforce of Courage was typically represented by the right piece, and the Triforce of Wisdom was typically represented by the left piece. Although the Triforce was created by the gods, it could never be used by one, possibly the goddesses' way of giving hope to all the mortal beings in Hyrule.

  
  


"But where is the Triforce of Power?" Linkle asked.

  
  


Before the queen could answer, the ground started to shake. The Triforce marks on Linkle and Princess Zelda glowed again, protecting the bearers and their friends from the effects of the tremors. When the quakes finally subsided, they all had a bad feeling something terrible was about to happen. Lucina screamed when she saw the soldiers guarding the doors of the throne room become encased inside of purple crystals-- the same crystals their classmates had been trapped in. Princess Zelda gasped in horror when she saw through the window that everyone in the market had also been trapped in crystals. Linkle had a very bad feeling about this.

  
  


"Did you like my surprise?" A voice asked, very familiar to Linkle, Red, and Lucina.

  
  


A figure emerged from the shadows, rising from the floor and taking shape. Linkle's eyes widened in horror when she saw who the figure was. It was her twin, Link, but he was very different; his hair was now inky black and his eyes were almost entirely black, save for his irises which were still blue. He was wearing a black armored outfit. Linkle felt chills go up her spine. She knew it was her brother, but at the same time, she could feel the demonic presence warping his image.

  
  


"Link...?" Linkle whispered.

  
  


"Well, aren't you going to give your brother a hug?" Link asked, with a serene yet wicked smile on his face.

  
  


Linkle shivered in fear. That man was not her brother! He might look like him, but that man had a wicked aura around him. Red stepped in front of Linkle defensively, giving a murderous and cold-eyed glare to the wicked figure before them. Just like Linkle, Red only saw a wicked monster using his best friend's image. Link couldn't help but chuckle.

  
  


"Silent as ever, huh, Red?" he chuckled. "Ah, I love it when you have that murderous look on your face; it really complements your red eyes. When was the last time I saw you like this? When Green rejected you?"

  
  


That was the last straw; Red moved in to attack, launching a punch right for Link's face. Link's expression didn't change, and he easily stopped Red's fist with nothing but a finger. The scene shocked everyone present.

  
  


"Foolish little Sheikah..." he whispered. No one else could hear him, except for Red.

Suddenly, by an invisible force, Red, Lucina, Queen Zelda, and Princess Zelda were hit but a shockwave and shoved against the wall, losing consciousness. Before Linkle could do anything to react, Link grabbed her by the waist and wrist, making sure she couldn't escape from him. Then, Linkle's eyes widened in pure horror as her own twin kissed her lips. Disgusted, she shoved him away, though with his hold on her as it was, she couldn't actually get away from him. Link smirked at his twin's fruitless struggling.

  
  


"You're mine, only mine, and no one else's..." he whispered cruelly.

  
  


Before Link could do anything else, he was pushed away by the Triforce on Linkle's hand. Link gritted his teeth, furious, as another light blast pushed him away even further. This time, it was Queen Zelda using a golden bow.

  
  


"Listen, Linkle. This man is no longer your brother; he's nothing but a puppet for Demise-- the King of Darkness," Queen Zelda said in a grave tone. "To defeat him, you need to find the Master Sword."

  
  


"The Master Sword? You mean, the sword from the hero statue?"

  
  


Queen Zelda nodded. "You will find it somewhere in the Lost Woods."

  
  


Link glared at Queen Zelda. There was fury in his eyes as he spoke, "Do you really think you can defeat me, old woman? I am the King of Darkness!"

  
  


"No, I don't," Queen Zelda said. "But I can give these children time to get themselves ready so that they can defeat you!"

  
  


With that, she slammed the bow into the ground and the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule glowed on the floor. Linkle was blinded by the light for a moment before it was suddenly gone. Linkle gasped when she realized that neither her brother nor Queen Zelda were there anymore. They had vanished.

  
  


XXX

Link looked around at the place where Queen Zelda had taken him. It was the moon-- or rather, it was the magical field with a lone tree at its center inside of the moon. Queen Zelda was on her knees, taking deep breaths. She had used almost all of her energy to take them to the moon and had nothing left to defend herself with as Link grabbed her by her neck. All she could do was yelp in pain.

  
  


"Sealing us in the moon, I never would have thought you'd be capable of wielding such power at your age. You surprise me, Queen Zelda, but you know the seal can't hold me for very long," Link said coldly to her.

  
  


"Heh. It should give Linkle and the others just enough time to prepare themselves to defeat you," Queen Zelda smirked. "Now, before you kill me, as you so clearly plan to do, I want to know something. What happened to Ganondorf? He was your favorite puppet, after all."

  
  


"Heh, none of your business. Now, die," Link said, stabbing his whole hand into the queen's chest. Queen Zelda's last thought was of her granddaughter and Impa before she faded away. Link looked at the blood on his hand before licking it. "This seal won't stop me from taking you. You will be mine, Linkle."

  
  


XXX

When Princess Zelda, Lucina, and Red regained consciousness, Linkle explained to them what had happened to Link and Queen Zelda. Red and Lucina couldn't believe their friend was now their enemy and a vessel for the King of Darkness. Princess Zelda became depressed upon hearing the news; she knew her grandmother was gone now. There was nothing the trio could do to console her; they became just as depressed as she was when they saw that everyone in the market was trapped in one of those crystals.

  
  


"This is just like what happened at our school," muttered Lucina, sadly.

  
  


What shocked Linkle the most was the sight of Malon and all the kids from the orphanage being trapped in those crystals, too. She gritted her teeth in frustration, curling her hands into fists.

  
  


"We need to find the Master Sword to save everyone."

  
  


End of Chapter

Next chapter: Finding the Master Sword.

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Did you like the way I made Link the antagonist of this story? And you must be wondering where Ganondorf is. You have to wait to find out.

Don't forget to leave your review. Suggestions are welcome here. =)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Did you like it? I admit, writing the first chapter was complicated, especially since I am new to the fandom. Did you like Red and Lucina being there? Ah, they won't be the only ones in the story. I plan to add other Nintendo characters as special guests in the story. Please, do not forget to leave your review here. And suggestions are welcome.  
> Next chapter, Linkle, Red, and Lucina are go to Hyrule Castle.  
> I wanna thanks to Flock o´Seagulls for Beta edditing it =D


End file.
